Death and Chanukah
by friesianone
Summary: Liz decides a celebrate a holiday with Kid and Patty. How bad could it be when you've got a symmetry obsessed shinigami to celebrate it with? Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Ookubo Atsushi. I hope you enjoy!


Liz wanted to try something out this winter. She had noticed since moving from the dangerous streets of Brooklyn that the people of Death City weren't very religious, and vaguely had a nice and happy relaxing time. The city had been rather gloomy lately, too, with the revival of the Kishin Asura and the hectic duties being carried out by Shinigami-sama and Shibusen. She decided to celebrate a holiday, and Liz knew just the one, too.

She hadn't told anyone her idea yet, and waited until one morning, while eating breakfast, to share it. After everyone was seated, Liz cleared her throat and announced, "Hey, I've been thinking'. Wouldn't it be cool to celebrate something? Like a winter holiday?"

Patty swallowed a spoonful of cheerios and gasped, face alight with mirthful wonder. "Yeah! Let's do it! Let's do it!"

Gazing up at Liz as he finished taking a sip of tea, Death the Kid raised a quizzical brow. "What 'holiday' are you suggesting we celebrate?"

"I was thinkin' maybe Chanukah?"

Kid wiped both sides of his mouth with a napkin, then folded it into an even square beside his mug. "I have no such religious beliefs. It wouldn't be probable to suddenly celebrate this 'Chanukah' as I have no religion."

Liz bit her lower lip and grumbled, "We're not gonna do it for the meaning!" she stood up. "We'll do it for the hell of it!"

The young shinigami scowled. It was hard to win against the Thompson sisters once they had their minds set. "Alright, we'll _try._"

The sisters high-fived, Liz grinning with triumph. "First order of business: shopping!"

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Kid shopping with us." Liz whispered to Patty, smothering a hand over her face in frustration. They turned around and walked back to the first aisle, Liz giving an irritated moan as she saw Kid knelt on the floor, busying himself with the task of rearranging the shampoo bottles so they were neatly aligned according to height, width, shape, color, and price.

Liz bent down beside him, hands on her hips. "Come on, Kid. That's the people who work here's job."

"I'm fully aware of that, Liz." he mumbled, eyes fixated on the shampoo before him. He placed a bottle _exactly_ beside another, got to his feet, and surveyed his work proudly. "Perfect."

"What do we need to get again, Sis?" Patty asked.

"We need candles, wrapping paper, gelt-these chocolate coins, and milk, since we're out of it."

"What about the thingy you put the candles in?"

"The manorah? Oh, I ordered that and some dradels online."

"Big Sis is the best!"

The three made their way to the candles. Kid said he wanted white ones, and then began opening the boxes to pick out the ones that matched in height. After thirty minutes, they started for the wrapping -paper, when Patty poked Liz's side and pointed a skulking Kid.

"What's wrong, Kid-kun?" Patty asked gently. He was glowering, and at the sound of his weapon's voice, abruptly halted and squeezed his head.

"I just realized…what if I didn't fix my bed when I got up this morning? Not only that, but what about the toilet paper? Did I forget to fold it? Oh, I can't stand the thought! I can't believe that I'd forget, but what if I did? I have to go check."

Liz sighed. "I'm positive you remembered. Now, let's finish here and you can double-check when we get back, K?"

The young shinigami collapsed. "Dammit! I can't do anything right! If I don't check, there might be a possibility that I forgot. I'm the worst! I'm the lowest scum that ever existed! Trash like me doesn't deserve to be here! Dammit…depressed…die."

"It's fine, Kid." Liz activated her best caring voice. "Who gives a shit about the bed, anyway? You always fix it!"

Patty uttered to her sister that it would okay if Kid went back this time. They weren't on a mission, so there weren't any life-threatening situations. They'd probably get done faster without Kid, too. She winked.

"Go and check. We'll be home in a bit." Liz said.

Kid instantly stood, golden eyes glimmering with overjoyed tears. "Liz, Patty, thank you so much!" he materialized his skateboard, Beelzebub, and hovered out of the store like the fate of the world hung in the balance.

That night, when they were all crowding around the manorah, Patty snuck behind Kid and put a yamakah on his head. He snatched it off and examined the clean white and gold cap with approval. "Beautiful, Patty!" he placed it directly on the center of his head.

Liz spoke, "Okay. Since it's the first night, we put one candle on the end of the right side, and one in the center, the shammash. First we light the shammash and use its flame to light the other candles. As we do this, I think we recite a prayer. Kid, do you wanna do it?"

"Yes, thank you." he accepted the lighter from Liz and lit the shammah. As he held it, readying to light the first candle, he recited the Chanukah blessing, the Thompson sisters struggling to pronounce the words right.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu melekh ha'olam. Asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu, I'had'lik neir. Shel Chanukah."

"You really knew that well, Kid!" Patty smirked.

"Well, I am a god. I know trivial things like this." he stated smugly.

Patty bounced gleefully, chanting, "Presents! Presents! Presents!"

Liz offered Kid a large, neatly wrapped present. She'd gotten the lady at the store's customer services to do it, since she was wary of her own messy skills. "It's from both of us." she said, Patty joining in with a chuckle. Kid gave his weapons, his friends, a puzzled look, and unwrapped the present as efficient as he could, which took about fifteen minutes, without ripping anything. When he was finished, a huge smile graced his lips. Liz and Patty had made him a pair of black and white gloves with his father's trademark skull in the middle. He slipped them on and found himself caught in a tight hug. "They're wonderful! Gorgeous! Perfect!"

Patty inquired excitedly, "Really?"

Kid nodded. "Yes! Now I have to think of that to get for you two."

"You don't have to get us anything." Liz said. "You've given us a home, a reason to keep on going, and friends. That's all we really ever wanted."

Patty stuck out her tongue. "Oh! I want the world in my hands! Hehehe!"

Kid asked Liz, "Liz, why did you choose Chanukah again? I heard that Christmas is more popular."

Liz laughed. "Eight is your favorite number, right?"

"Of course! It's the perfect number! Magnificently symmetrical!"

"There's eight nights of Chanukah, and one day of Christmas. I was thinking of you from the beginning, idiot."

Death the Kid's moment of happiness was made brief when Patty accidentally tripped and crashed into the table. The manorah and other table necessities, like some glasses and a bowl of fruit, fell to the ground with a horrid shatter, the flames on the candles spreading across the floor.

Instead of worrying about the mansion catching on fire, Kid's mouth hung agape in terror of something else. "Patty!" he yelled, enraged. "You ruined the symmetry!"


End file.
